Cake By The Ocean
(Kids Mode) |artist = |year = 2015 |dlc = Classic April 27, 2017 (NOW) Earphones Version June 22, 2017 (NOW) VIPMADE November 14, 2016 (JDU) |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Earphones Version) |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Medium (Earphones Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Low (Earphones Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Earphones Version) |alt = Earphones Version VIPMADE (German Exclusive) |pc = (Classic) (Beta) / (Earphones Version) |gc = / (Earphones Version) |lc = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaBULLvgZuU (Earphones Version) Yellow (VIPMADE) |nogm = 3 (Classic/VIPMADE) 3 (Earphones Version) |pictos = 98 (Classic/VIPMADE) 117 (Earphones Version) |perf = Classic Yohann Hebi Daher Earphones Version Shweta Poojary (P1) Viraj Pandya (P2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFXK3TQmi1U (8:20) VIPMADE Emrah Tekin (P1) Joyce Ilg (P2) |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsais VIPMADE Joyce and Emrah |audio = |kcal = 24.7 (Classic) 24.6 (Earphones Version) |dura = 3:42 (Classic) 3:41 (Earphones Version) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Earphones Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Purple (VIPMADE)}}DNCE tarafından "Cake By The Ocean" , , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı bir erkek tüplü dalgıçtır. Takım elbisesi üzerinde turuncu ve koyu turuncu palmiye ağaçları ile açık turuncu renkli, ve bir indigo disko topu kaplı kask ve mor ayakkabılar giyiyor. Earphones Versiyonu P1 P1 bir örgü içinde kahverengi saçlı bir kadındır. Pembe yelek ile kaplı parlak mavi bir elbise giyer. Turuncu ayakabı olan parlak mavi ayakkabılar giyiyor. P2 P2, kaygılı arka kahverengi saçlı ve güneş gözlüklü bir adamdır. İki mavi çizgili ve üzerinde bir sarı şerit bulunan nane rengi bir gömlek giyiyor. Turuncu bir kemerle sarı-turuncu şort giyiyor. Ayrıca su spor ayakkabı giyer. Cakebytheoceanalt coach 1.png|P1 Cakebytheoceanalt coach 2.png|P2 VIPMADE P1 P1, sadece Emrah olarak bilinen Alman YouTuber Emrah Tekin'dir. Kısa siyah saçı, sol tarafında bir parça ve sakallı, koyu gri-yeşil tişört, siyah pantolon ve siyah eğitmenler giyiyor. P2 P2 sadece Joyce olarak bilinen Alman YouTuber Joyce IIg'dir. O koyu kahverengi, küçük bir yay, koyu gri kolsuz bluz, siyah tayt ve gri ayakkabı ile bağlı saçları vardır. Cakebytheoceanvip coach 1.png|P1 Cakebytheoceanvip coach 2.png|P2 Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan, bir hazine sandığı, fıçı, üzerinde Just Dance logolu bir ahtapot çalan bir balık tankı ve gitar çalmak için güneş gözlükleriyle deniz akvaryumlarında gerçekleşir.Koro sırasında bir disko topu aşağı iner ve parlayan denizanası arkada görünür. Balık tankının camının arkasında, Boogie It on the Blame'den geri dönüştürülen, düşük aydınlatmalı bir oturma odası var. Earphones Version Arka plan bir bluey-yeşil renkli minibüs, bir kırmızı sörf tahtası, bir cankurtaran oturak ve palmiye ağaçları ile bir plaj sahilidir. Rutin aracılığıyla çoğu noktada arka plan, farklı fotoğraf filtreleriyle dolaşır ve üzerinde yakınlaştırır. Şarkının köprüsünde, arka plan, onları takip eden bir karenin içindeki dansçılara odaklanır. Rutinin sonunda, arka plan P2'nin telefonu tarafından yakalanan anlık bir resme dönüşür ve iki dansçı onun içinde yer alır. VIPMADE VIPMADE rutini yeşil bir kanepe, bir bitki ile solunda küçük bir siyah masa, gri bir çerçeve ve gri bir zemin ile büyük bir ayna ile bir oturma odasında yer alır. Klasik rutinin arka planında, deniz yüzeyi etkisi ve cam etkisi ile birlikte birçok unsur vardır. Gold Moves Klasik/VIPMADE Klasik ve VIPMADE rutinlerinde 3 Gold Moves var, hepsi aynı: Tüm Gold Moves: Sola doğru yürürken sağ elinizi yukarı doğru itin. Cakebytheocean gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Cakebytheocean gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Earphones Versiyonu Hepsi aynı olan Kulaklık Versiyonu rutininde 3 Gold Moves vardır: Tüm Gold Moves: Sağ elinizi alttan ters "S" şeklinde sallayın. Cakebytheoceanalt gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Cakebytheoceanalt gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *All About That Bass! *Easy Peasy Party *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E Earphones Version *Sun, Sand, and Sea *All Songs A-E Trivia *Bu oyunda VIPMADE rutinine sahip ilk şarkı. Bunu, Oishii Oishii (Favij'in özellikleri) ve Hips Don't Lie (Sophie Milzink'in özellikleri) takip ediyor. *Cake By The Ocean, Just Dance World Cup 2018'nın dijital nitelikleri için seçilen şarkılardan biridir. *Klasik rutinin albüm koçu, 'in demo dosyalarında bulunabilir, bunun Kids Mode'da mevcut olduğu ancak final oyunundan kaldırılmasının amaçlandığını kanıtlamıştır. Galeri Game Files Cakebytheocean cover generic.png|''Cake By The Ocean'' Cakebytheoceanalt cover generic.png|''Cake By The Ocean'' (Earphones Version) Cakebytheoceanvip cover generic.png|''Cake By The Ocean'' (VIPMADE) Cakebytheocean cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Earphones Version) Cakebytheoceanvip cover albumcoach.png| album coach (VIPMADE) Cakebytheocean cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Earphones Version) Cakebytheocean banner bkg 5.png| menu banner (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt banner bkg 6.png| menu banner (Earphones Version) Cakebytheocean map bkg.png| map background (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt map bkg.png| map background (Earphones Version) Cakebytheocean cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Cakebytheocean cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Earphones Version) Cakebytheoceanalt cover 1024.png| cover (Earphones Version) Cakebytheocean p1 ava.png|Avatar (Classic Version) Cakebytheocean p1 golden ava.png|Golden avatar (Classic) Cakebytheocean p1 diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Earphones Version) Cakebytheoceanalt_p2_golden_ava.png|P2 golden avatar (Earphones Version) Cakebytheoceanalt_p2_diamond_ava.png|P2 diamond avatar (Earphones Version) Cakebytheocean uplay rabbid ava.png|Rabbid avatar Cakebytheocean pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Earphones Version) In-Game Screenshots Cakebytheocean menu.png|''Cake By The Ocean'' on the menu Cakebytheocean load.png| loading screen (Classic) Cakebytheocean coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt menu.png|Earphones Version on the menu Cakebytheoceanalt load.png| loading screen (Earphones Version) Cakebytheoceanalt coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Earphones Version Cakebytheoceanvip menu.png|VIPMADE on the menu (2017) (Halloween skin) Cakebytheoceanvip load.png| loading screen (2017) (VIPMADE) Cakebytheoceanvip coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) (VIPMADE) Screenshot 20180923-203632 Just Dance Controller.jpg|Classic coach selection screen on ''Just Dance'' Controller app (2018) Promotional Images Cakebytheocean p1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (Classic) Cakebytheocean preview.gif|Gameplay teaser Cakebytheocean ubi30 giveaway.jpg|Greeting card Cakebytheocean jd2017 promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Cakebytheocean jd2017 promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Behind the Scenes Cakebytheocean bts.png|Behind the scenes (Classic) Cakebytheocean concept art.jpg|Concept art (Classic) animation.gif|Background (Earphones) work001-cakebytheocean01.jpg|Background 1 http://www.maudleclancher.com work001-cakebytheocean.jpg|Background 2 work001-cakebytheocean02.jpg|Background 3 work001-cakebytheocean03.jpg|Background 4 work001-cakebytheocean04.jpg|Background 5 work001-cakebytheocean03.jpg|Background 6 Beta Elements Cakebytheocean beta gameplay.png|Beta pictogram color and background Cakebytheoceanalt beta cover generic.jpg|Beta menu icon for the Earphones Version CakeByTheOcean gm picto comparison.jpeg|Comparison of Gold Move pictograms (notice that the preview one has no orange outline) Cakebytheoceangm1beta.jpg Others Cakebytheocean thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK — Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK — Earphones Version) Cakebytheocean thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US — Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US — Earphones Version) Cakebytheoceanalt background.jpg|Earphone Version's backgroundhttps://vincentmaury.wordpress.com/2017/02/19/another-just-dance-2017-bg/ Videos Official Music Video DNCE - Cake By The Ocean Teasers 'Classic' Cake By The Ocean - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cake By The Ocean - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Earphones Version' Cake By The Ocean (Earphones Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cake By The Ocean (Earphones Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Cake By The Ocean - Just Dance 2017 Cake By The Ocean - Just Dance Now Cake By The Ocean - Just Dance 2018 Cake By The Ocean - Just Dance 2019 'Earphones Version' (PS4) Just Dance® 2017 Cake By The Ocean (Earphones) By DNCE 5 Superstars Cake By The Ocean (Earphones Version) - Just Dance Now Cake By The Ocean (Earphones Version) - Just Dance 2018 Cake By The Ocean (Earphones Version) - Just Dance 2019 'Others' Cake By The Ocean (VIPMADE) - Just Dance 2017 Extractions Cake By The Ocean - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) Cake By The Ocean (Earphones Version) - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Cake By The Ocean fr:Cake By The Ocean pt:Cake By The Ocean pt-br:Cake By The Ocean ro:Cake By The Ocean en:Cake By The Ocean Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Disco Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rock Şarkıları Kategori:DNCE Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance V.I.P Şarkıları Kategori:Yohann Hebi Daher Kategori:Viraj Pandya